The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and other data processing systems, including hardware, software and processes. More particularly, the present invention pertains to evaluating software test coverage of active areas in a Graphical User Interface (GUI).
Testing is a key aspect of software development. A common test procedure is “beta testing,” in which a preliminary version of software is released to a limited number of users. That is, during beta testing, users are allowed to use the new software, often without having to pay anything, in return for helping the software developer evaluate how the new software functions in a realistic environment. After beta testing, the software developer will then roll out the product to the general public. Oftentimes, the rolled-out product will include certain testing claims, such as “this product was extensively tested for six months.” This has very little meaning, since the statement does not describe what “extensively tested” means.